Walt Disney High school
by WhisperMyFate
Summary: What if our beloved Disney fairy tales took place in a world more like ours in a modern time? How would our heroes act if they all went to the same high school?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Okay, this is it." Snow White said to her best friend Eilwony as they stood in front of the large double doors that led into Walt Disney High school. "Are you ready Snow?" "Definitely." Together they stepped into the first four years of the rest of their lives.

The hallways were filled with people. Everyone was talking in their own groups. Some of them even had signup sheets for different clubs. There was a guy with large round glasses on handing out flyers for book club and a girl with long dark hair asking people to donate money for solar paneling.

When the first bell rang everyone had to go to homeroom to get their schedules. "Hey Ellie," Snow White called "what do you have first?" "Uh, home economics. You?" "The same! It's going to be so much fun!"

When the two girls walked into their home economics class they were intimidated. There were a lot of people in the class and most of them were upperclassmen. For the first assignment they had to make a simple strawberry and banana smoothie. At the end of class they got to eat whatever they made.

After the first day of school Eilwony caught up to Snow White as she was walking home. "Hey Snow, want to stay over tonight?" "I can't. My step mother would kill me." "Okay. I guess I'll just walk home. All alone." "Okay. Have fun." Snow White giggled as she walked. Eilwony walked down her street trying to beat the rain that was about to fall. "Hey freshmen need a ride?" a voice yelled out of a car window. "Do I know you?" Eilwony asked the boy driving the car. "No. We go to school together. I'm a junior. My name's Phillip. I live a few houses down from you." "Um, okay then. I guess that'll be alright." He dropped her off at her house and then rolled into his driveway. About an hour later his best friend Henry knocked on the door. "Oh, well if it isn't Charming." Henry chuckled at his ironic nickname that doubled as his last name. "You wish you had as much charming as me." He said "I am and I don't need a name to prove it." "So I came over here to talk to you about a party."

"I'm listening."

"My father keeps harassing me about getting a girlfriend, so I figured a party would be the perfect place to find one. Besides we need to find you a good lay too."

"I can find my own thanks."

"You can try. Just spread the word about the party okay?"

"Fine. I have it covered."

The next day at school everyone was talking about the party and everyone was invited. "Belle, I was wondering, do you maybe want to go to Henry's party with me?" asked a meek Milo. "Um sure, you can come over early and we can study."

"Well that didn't sound comforting."Said an eavesdropping Megara.

"It doesn't mean you don't have a chance with him Kida. They could just be good friends."

"Thanks Esme, but I think Meg is right. He's into Belle and we are nothing alike."

"Maybe that's a good thing."

"And Kida, sometimes it's better to be alone. That way nobody can hurt you."

"On that note I think we need to get out of here. The giggling gag of blonde bimbos is coming this way."

"Girls I believe we need to go shopping today after school. If we don't I'm not sure we can go to the party." Charlotte said

"Why not?" asked Paula

"Because we aren't going to impress anyone with the dresses we already have."

"I don't think you would impress anyone even if you wore Versace's best."

"Vanessa I don't think we asked for your opinion." Charlotte shot at the brunette.

"Maybe not but it was given anyway. Drizella, Anastasia let's go. We don't associate with people below us."

"What bit her?" asked Tiana as she walked up to her best friend.

"Maybe a nasty electric eel, anyway do you want to come shopping with Claudia, Laura, Paula, and me?"

"I can't. I have to work every night this week."

"You need a break."

"Need one yes, but I can't afford to take one."

"Suit yourself." Tiana walked into the café that she worked at. A little while later Phillip and Eilwony walked in.

"Hi Phillip. What can I get for you? And who's this with you?"

"Just coffee right now. This right here is Eilwony. She's a freshman.

"And what can I get for you sweetie?"

"Just a hot chocolate."

"So Eilwony, my friend Henry is throwing a party Friday and I wanted to know if you would like to be my date."

"Me? Go with you? A junior?"

"Yeah."

"Alright." Her head was spinning. As soon as she got home she called Snow White.

"Snow! You'll never guess what happened to me!"

"What?"

"Phillip asked me to Henry's party with him!"

"Good. Now maybe you can enjoy the party without me being there."

"What do you mean?"

"There is no way my step mom is letting me out of the house to go to a party. She's going out and she even hired me a babysitter. She goes to our school I think."

"What's her name?"

"I don't know. I guess I'll find out Friday."

"Okay talk to you tomorrow."

"Okay. Bye." Eilwony snuggled into bed that night dreaming of how the party would be.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Friday morning the halls were buzzing. Everyone was talking about the party. "So, Ariel, are you going to the party tonight?" asked Jim.

"Yeah. Eric's band is playing." She said as she dreamily stared off into space.

"Oh, you're still into him? You've never even spoken to him!"

"Geez Jim, don't get your braid in a twist!"

"I only want what's best for you."

"Who are you my father?"

"No. By the way, why is he letting you go to the party again?"

"Adella and Alana will be there and I guess he figures they'll keep an eye on me."

"Can you guys pick me up?"

"Of course Jim, you're my best friend." As Ariel walked off Jim sighed. They had been best friends since they met last year and he had fallen in love with her. Unfortunately she had fallen for Eric the moment she laid eyes on him.

"Jim, what's wrong? You look down."

"Oh, hey Taran. I'm fine it's just-"

"Girl troubles?"

"How'd you know?"

"I've been having some too. You know Aurora right?"

"Taran, I hate to say this but she's way out of your league. She's a sophomore who only hangs out with upperclassmen."

"You're supposed to be helping."

"Okay, I'm sorry. Maybe you can impress her at the party."

"How?"

"I don't think I'm the one to help you with that."

"Yeah, but who else am I going to ask?" Eric walked past him on his way to talk to Naveen and Taran got an idea.

"Hey you guys." Taran said as he walked up to the two seniors. "I was just wondering, you guys are good with girls, can you give me some tips?" They looked at one another and shrugged.

"I usually just try to be myself. If she doesn't like you for who you are then she isn't the one for you." Eric replied sincerely.

"Be yourself? That's horrible advice! Girls want romance and to be swept off their feet. Play her a little bit of music. Girls love music. If you follow my advice my friend, you can have a blonde on your left, a brunette on your right, and a red head on the side."

"Music huh? Okay. I can do music, thanks Naveen."

"That kid is doomed." Eric said as he face palmed.

"Hi Naveen, hi Eric." It was Vanessa. It was amazing how well she could cover up her evil.

"Henry wanted me to tell you to be there at six for a sound check and set up. Be sure to pass it on to Flynn and Aladdin."

"Uh, yeah okay." She had the boys in a trance as she walked away.

Five 'o' clock rolled around and Snow White's stepmother was about to leave when there was a knock on the door. It was a girl with shoulder length strawberry blonde hair and a conservative dress.

"Hi, my name is Cinderella. I believe we go to school together."

"Yeah," Snow White replied "I'm a freshman."

"Are you okay? You seem a bit down."

"I'm fine. I just really wanted to go to Henry Charming's party."

"I'll tell you a secret. I wanted to go too." Suddenly there was a knock at the door. When Cinderella checked to see who was outside no one was there. There was only a box left on the front porch.

"Who was at the door?"

"No one, but someone left a box."

"Should we open it?"

"I don't see any reason not to." They opened the box and inside were two beautiful dresses. One was a silvery colors that sparkled in the light with customized crystal pumps. The other was a champagne color with a royal blue bodice.

"Why would someone send these?" Snow White asked the girl that was sitting beside her.

"I don't know but I have an idea. Let's put these on and go to the party. What time is your step mother getting back?"

"Midnight I believe."

"Great. Now all we have to do is be back before midnight." The two girls got ready and then left the house. When they got to Henry's mansion they could hear the music before they even entered the house. Everyone was dancing and the lights were dimmed and strobes were flashing. It looked amazing until Cinderella found two faces in the crowd that she had hoped wouldn't be there. Drizella and Anastasia were standing close to the make shift stage orbiting around Vanessa.

"Snow, I'm going to look for my friend Aurora. Come with me." They pushed their way through the crowd until they finally found her.

"Cinderella!" she squealed as she saw her best friend. "I thought your step mother was making you babysit. "She is. Snow and I just really wanted to come to the party. We just have to get back before midnight." Drizella and Anastasia hadn't noticed Cinderella. All night they had been staring a Henry like vultures as he danced with different girls in the room. Eventually they decided to cut in and dance with him themselves. He couldn't even begin to count the number of times they stepped on his toes.

It was around 11'o' clock and Cinderella and Snow White knew it was time to go home, but as they started leaving Henry walked up to Cinderella and asked her to dance. They danced for what seemed like 5 minutes but was really more like 50. When the clock struck midnight Snow White and Cinderella ran as fast as they could, Cinderella breaking one of her heels off in the process. She didn't even have time to pick it up.

"Wait!" Henry called to her as she ran. "I don't even know your name!" He was too late. Cinderella and Snow White were already driving off.

"Hi there!" Taran yelled above the music as he approached Aurora.

"And you are?"

"My name is Taran and I'm here to sweep you off your feet!"

"Aww. How cute."

"Cute?" a disappointed Taran walked away and bumped into a very happy Jim dancing with Ariel. Jim gave him a look that said he would tell him about it tomorrow.

On the other side of town Adam, Megara, Kida, and Esmeralda were sitting on Adam's driveway drinking. "So tell me again why you three didn't go to the party?"

"We couldn't just leave Kida alone." Esmeralda said

"I told you guys I would be fine."

"We all know that's not true. You've got it bad for that little dork." Megara teased.

"Yeah, I don't understand that. You could do way better than Milo."

"Like who? You Adam? You can be a sexist ass sometimes."

"Oh and you're such a prize Esmeralda?"

"Beast boy, Susan B. Anthony, stuff it." Kida let out a small laugh in response to Megara's statement.

As the party was ending Eric, Naveen, Flynn, and Aladdin started packing up their equipment. A flock of girls surrounded each of the boys.

"So Naveen," came the voice of Charlotte Le' Bou "what's this big thing you play called?"

"You mean a bass?"

"A bass." She sighed along with the other girls.

"Looks like we're going to have to make a run for it." Said Aladdin as he finished loading up the last piece of his drum set into Eric's van.

"Agreed. Hey, Eric, Naveen," Flynn called "we need to leave now!"

The boys made a b line for the van and then drove off. They went to a small diner down the road. The place was pretty empty which made sense considering the time.

"What time do you and Aladdin have to be home?" Eric asked Flynn.

"It doesn't matter. Our foster parents are too busy taking care of the younger kids."

"We pretty much have free reign." Aladdin added. The two boys were close. After all of the years they spent in foster care together they really had become brothers.

Eric dropped all of the boys off at their houses and went home. When he walked into the front door his butler, who was also his caretaker, was waiting for him.

"Grimsby you didn't have to wait up for me."

"Of course I did. I promised your parents I would take care of you."

The next day Jim skated over to Taran's house.

"I figure you want to hear about what happened last night." Jim said when Taran opened the door. "That would be nice."

"It's not what you think unfortunately. I'm her best friend and she wanted to dance. That's it."

"I'm sorry Jim. If it makes you feel any better, Aurora treated me like a baby." They both laughed at their failed attempts at romance.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The next week at school was much less relaxed. The teachers kicked into gear and started piling on the schoolwork.

"Eilwony!" Snow White called

"Oh, hey Snow."

"I know we haven't talked in a few days but my stepmother said that I could hang out with a friend after school."

"Wow. Well who put sunshine in her coffee?"

"I'm not sure but whoever it was should give her a daily regimen." Snow White walked to the water fountain down the hall. On her way she bumped into a boy with a red sweater tied around his shoulders carrying a pile of books.

"Oh my, I'm so sorry!" she said as the books tumbled out of his hands.

"No it's fine. I don't know why I carry so many anyway. My name is Florian. What's yours?"

"I'm Snow White. My friends call me Snow."

"Well it was nice meeting you Snow."

"So who was that you were talking to?" Quasimodo asked Florian.

"Her name is Snow White."

"Do you like her?"

"I just met her! I mean she's beautiful and all, but she's way out of my league."

"That's probably true. Anyway make sure you get online tonight. The guild is meeting up." Quasimodo walked into his art class.

"Hey Quasimodo." Jane said as she approached.

"Oh, hi Jane."

"Pocahontas wanted to know if you could make a scale model of the school so that we can find the best places to install the solar paneling."

"Sure."

"Thanks Quasi! You're the best!"

Quasimodo was one of the nicest guys in the school. Unfortunately he gets taken advantage of often; except by his friend and fellow ginger, Hercules.

"I saw you talking to Jane earlier. What did she want?" Hercules asked after class.

"She wanted me to build a scale model of the school for Pocahontas."

"I thought you had that whole RPG game thing tonight."

"Yeah, but maybe they won't need it tomorrow."

"I hope not."

After school that day Eilwony went to Snow White's house. It was the first time she'd ever been there and she didn't expect the large Victorian house she came to. She knocked on the front door and Snow White answered, dressed much nicer than usual.

"Ready to go?" Snow White asked in an upbeat voice.

"Yeah. You look nice."

"Thank you. My step mother bought them for me."

"There is no way that woman is your step mother. She's way too nice."

"Maybe she's changed."

"Maybe." The two girls walked a few blocks to the mall in their town.

"So where have you been?" Snow White asked as they arrived at the mall.

"What do you mean?"

"You haven't called me in awhile."

"Oh. I'm sorry, I've just been preoccupied."

"With what?"

"Phillip…."

"So are you two together now?"

"I don't know. I think so, but he hasn't said so yet." They walked into the _Be Our Guess_ clothing store.

"Snow, I need to use the restroom. Hold my place in line."

"Okay. Hurry back!" Snow White stood in the long line alone. A man walked up to her.

"Hi, I couldn't help but notice you. I'm Hunter. What's your name?"

"Snow White." She said nervously.

"It suits you well."

"Thank you. My mom picked it.

He then stood behind her and held a knife to her back at an angle that it would be seen.

"Come with me." He whispered as he halfway dragged her out of the store. He put her in the trunk of his car and sped off.

When she was taken out of the trunk Hunter tied her to a tree and took out his gun.

"Why are you doing this to me? What have I done?" she cried out.

"It's nothing personal princess. Your step mother is paying me a lot of money to do this."

"My step mother is behind this?" as he stared into her innocent, large, brown, doe like eyes he put down his gun and pulled out his knife instead. He cut the ropes that had bound her. "Run!" he yelled. "Get somewhere safe! She wants you dead!" she ran. She ran as fast as her legs would take her. She finally collapsed and started crying. She knew her step mother could be cruel, but she didn't think she was capable of this.

It was getting late and she didn't want to be alone in the woods at night. She walked, searching for a place she could stay for the night. Finally she would what looked like a small abandoned mobile home. She knocked on the door and when no one opened the door she went inside. The inside was a mess but she was too tired to care. She found a bed and fell asleep.

The stars were shining bright that night and Ariel, Jim, Taran, Jasmine, and Rapunzel were staring in awe.

"That one is Pisces, the sign of the fish." Jim pointed out to the red headed member of the swim team.

"It's nights like these that make life great." Jasmine said. Rapunzel was sketching everything around her. She always did when she was with her friends. She didn't care for cameras but she still wanted to preserve the memories.

"I wish I could travel to the stars." Ariel said.

"Why? You outshine them."

"Awe. Thanks Jim."

"That was lame. And you got moved back to the friend zone." Taran whispered to Jim teasingly.

The next day at school Eilwony sought out Cinderella.

"Have you seen Snow White?" she asked her.

"No. Why? What's wrong?"

"Well yesterday we went to the mall and then I had to use the restroom and when I came back she was gone. She isn't answering her phone."

"What happened to Snow?" Alana said as she walked in on the conversation.

"We don't know." Cinderella replied.

"Okay, I'll go talk to Phoebus. His dad is a policeman."

"Alana walked the halls scanning for Phoebus. She found him on his way to football practice.

"Phoebus! I need your help."

"What do you need Alana?"

"There's this freshman named Snow White and she been missing for about a day. She won't answer her phone." Phoebus took out his phone and dialed his father's number. He told him everything and then had Alana provide a description. "What did he say?" Phoebus asked as Alana handed the phone back to him.

"He said he's going to file a missing person's report."

"Well I'm glad I could help you."

After school Cinderella, Eilwony, and Alana put up posters all over town.

Back at school, the football team was practicing hard for the upcoming homecoming game.

"Hercules, this is not ballet!"

"Sorry Coach Phil!"

"And would all of you guys stop watching the cheerleaders practice? Yikes, it's like I'm coaching pee wee football again."

"Okay we're done here. Hit the showers!" he yelled after a few more hours of practice.

The boys all headed home.

When Hercules got home that night he started working on the scale model. He knew Quasimodo didn't have time for it while taking 5 AP classes. He fell asleep in the middle of building the frame.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It had been a month since Snow Whites disappearance and everyone was starting to fear the worst had happened. Snow White was okay, and she wished she could let her friends know. She couldn't bring herself to go back, not yet. The morning after she fell asleep in what she thought was an abandoned mobile home she discovered it wasn't abandoned at all. Seven men affected by dwarfism woke her up. She later found out they were brothers who mine for a living. The live in the middle of the woods because they got tired of all the torment and discrimination they were receiving by the people in the small fairytale town.

They were nice men who Snow White came to trust. They became her new family. When Snow White told them what happened to her and why she was in their house they offered her their home and food.

Back at Walt Disney High school people were already talking about their plans for Halloween. Charlotte Le Beau' was having a costume party, Ariel and her friends were going trick or treating, some people were just using the day as an excuse to get drunk or pull pranks. "So what are we going as?" Charlotte asked her five best friends.

"I was thinking maybe we could all go as animals." Claudia said.

"That's perfect!" Paula said.

"I think it's a great idea too. What do you think Adella?" Laura said.

"I like it!"

"Do I have to dress up?"

"Of course you do Tia! Everyone else said they liked the idea."

"I think I'll be a cardinal." Claudia decided.

"I want to be a duck!" Said Laura

"I want to be a grosbeak!" Paula said

"Um, Paula, what's a grosbeak?" Adella asked

"It's a little, yellow-green bird. I wanted to be a bird like my sisters."

"Okay then….I'll be a fish. I know it doesn't sound cool, but I know someone who can make the costume look really cool."

"I'll be a cat. I'm going to look so adorable! Maybe Henry or Naveen will notice me!"

"I don't know what I want to go as yet."

"Oh my goodness, Tiana you should definitely go as a frog! Green looks amazing on you!"

"Says the one going as a fish…"

"I thought it was fitting. I am on the swim team." The girls all laughed and walked to lunch.

"I haven't gotten a good night's sleep since she's been missing." Eilonwy told Cinderella.

"I know. All of us miss her."

"And we've done everything we can to try to find her. Don't beat yourself up about it." Alana said gently. Alana drove Eilonwy home before driving to her own beach front home that she shared with her six sisters and her father. When she walked into the kitchen to get a drink she saw Aquata, who was usually busy with college and friends.

"How was school today Alana?" Aquata asked her younger sister.

"It was okay. We still don't know if she's okay or not if that's what you wanted to know."

"It wasn't the only thing I wanted to know Alana. I really do care about you."

"I know you do. Where's dad?"

"He's working late again."

"Of course he is."

"He's doing the best he can."

"I know, but we rarely ever see him. This is why Ariel is so rebellious. She's trying to get attention."

Ariel was with Jim, Aladdin, and Flynn.

"So do you have it?" Jim asked Flynn.

"Come on now. Give him some credit. He can always get it." Aladdin told Jim. Flynn pulled out a dime sized bag of marijuana. They each rolled it up and smoked their joints.

"Hey Jim, do you have any food around here?" Flynn asked Jim

"Dude, there is no way you're high enough to forget my mom's diner is downstairs."

"Oh yeah, Ariel, why don't you go grab some snacks."

"Don't forget the Oreo's!" Jim yelled.

"I would never forget the Oreo's!" Ariel yelled back.

"You are so far in the friend zone it's not even funny bro." Aladdin told Jim

"I know. She's been my friend forever though, and I'd rather her be my best friend for ever than ex girlfriend or awkward friendship."

"Aladdin, you aren't one to talk about anyone being in the friend zone. You aren't even in a zone. You hide in the bushes behind Jasmine's house!"

"Flynn! How do you even know that?" Jim chuckled to himself as Flynn and Aladdin bickered.

Ariel got back with her arms full of sodas, cookies, chips, and dip. The four friends dug into the food.

"I've been thinking about it and I don't understand why I have to be Robin. You guys all get to be the cool characters." Aladdin complained.

"But it's so perfect right now!" Flynn said.

"Although I think you'd make a better villain than Batman." Ariel said

"No. I'm Batman. I use the smolder to capture my enemies."

"And I'm perfectly fine with being the joker." Jim piped in.

"And I think I make a wonderful Harley Quinn."

"You aren't even a blonde Ariel!" Aladdin objected

"So who would you prefer to be then Aladdin? Two Face? The Penguin? Just face it, the rest of the Batman villains are pretty lame."

"Fine….I'll be Robin." He figured his older brother figure was right. Besides he already had his costume.

"So I know we're all going trick or treating, but Al and I have to leave to get to Charlotte's party. We have a gig there. It's going to be cool. The band is having a superhero thing if you guys want to swing by later."

"Yeah, sure that sounds cool." Ariel said. She halfway did want to see her friends perform, but half of her also wanted to see Eric. She could never get up the courage to talk to him.

"So it's going to be us, Jasmine, Rapunzel, and Taran. Am I leaving anyone out?" Asked Jim.

"Nope. Who are they going as by the way?" Aladdin asked.

"Jasmine is going as Cat woman, Rapunzel is going as Batgirl, and Taran is going as the Tim Drake Robin, not the Dick Grayson Robin like you."

"Post kidnapping or pre kidnapping?" Aladdin asked.

"Post. That way people can tell the difference between the two robins." Jim answered.

Ariel laughed as Taran would be dressed as the fake son of her and Jim. She knew Taran was glad he got to be the Joker Jr. version of robin instead of the regular one.

Esmeralda got home from her job that night tired. She had to get a job to help support her surrogate family. They were all she had after her own mother abandoned her. The gypsies faced a lot of discrimination and it was hard for the people in her family to get jobs.

"Are you okay?" Clopin asked her as she came in.

"Yeah. Tonight was okay." Her job had several downsides to it. One of them was that it can get dangerous. The kind of people that went to the place she worked usually were up to no good. Clopin was like a protective older brother to her.

The next morning she was at home, too tired to go to school that day. She woke up to the smell of pancakes and walked into the kitchen. Clopin had made himself and her some. He always did that for her when he knew she was feeling down. It had been that way ever since they were younger as Clopin was only a few years older than her.

"You know you can quit if you want." He told her.

"I can't. I have to make sure everyone here is taken care of. Especially the little ones."

"It isn't your responsibility to take care of everyone Esme."

"I know. But I want to do as much as I can."

"You should focus more on school so that you can go to college and get out of here."

"Thank you." She stared in to her coffee and thought of what would happen if she quit her job. Their house was a place for gypsies who were struggling and had nowhere else to go. Everyone tries to pitch in but for some it's harder than others. She was just thankful she could help, no matter how much she hated her job.


End file.
